A Hero Alone
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: All of a sudden Ben disappears, and when our heros go looking for him they start to disappear too! Suddenly there is only one person left. Everyone's last hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and Kevin was stuck under his car, trying to attach some new alien tech. Gwen had karate, and Ben was watching Julie's tennis match, so he had to do something to occupy himself for a couple of hours.

He threw his hand out and felt around for a wrench, but he wasn't able to reach it with the short distance that his hand could reach. He then twisted his body until his head and an arm was out from under the car.

"Now where did I put that wrench?"

After seeing that it was nowhere on the ground near him, he decided to just go ahead and get a new one from his tool box. He grumbled as he pulled himself from underneath the car and stood up, stretching his back in the process. He grabbed a rag to wipe the sweat from his face and started walking to the shelf where he had left his tool box.

When he reached the shelf, he noticed something odd.

"Now where's my tool box?! I could've sworn that I left it right here, on this shelf!"

Kevin felt his anger slowly rising as he walked over to the large metal box that he usually kept all of his alien tech in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, but when he reached for the lock he noticed that the lock was broken.

With an angry growl, he yanked the lock off and brought it closer to his eyes for closer inspection. It looked like someone had busted it open with a hammer or something. Probably from his tool box! He yelled as he slung the broken lock across the room and opened the metal box.

"What?! All my stuff is gone! I worked hard for that stuff! Well…….taking it is hard work!"

He kicked the box as hard as he could as he yelled out with anger, making a large dent. He was getting ready to kick the box again when something caught his eye. He bent down and carefully picked up the small object.

It looked like a small black stick.

As realization hit him, he roughly closed his fist around the black quill and yelled.

"Argit!"

* * *

Gwen glanced up at the clock.

_Only half an hour left. _

She sighed as she watched the sparring going on. As much as she liked karate, she did miss hanging out with Kevin and Ben. She started to think about some of the good times that they had when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see her instructor starring down at her with a scowl.

_Oops! My turn!_

She got up quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming. She stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for her opponent to be chosen. She watched as the instructor walked down the line of people sitting on the floor. He would probably pick one of the better students as punishment for her daydreaming. She watched as he stopped in front of a large guy.

The instructor smiled as he faced her and said, "Gwen and Ryan, it is your turn!"

Gwen shuddered as her opponent approached her. He was excellent in karate, and he looked like he outweighed her by a hundred pounds. Although it looked like she was at a major disadvantage, she concentrated on only one thing.

Winning.

She lifted her hands and bent her knees, ready for anything this guy would dish out. She watched as a small smirk came across his face, clearly amused with her. Well, if he thought that he would make her feel uncomfortable, he was wrong.

The instructor lifted his hands and yelled, "Begin!"

Gwen watched as Ryan came charging at her. She knew what he was going to do. She waited for him to get close enough so she could grab him and toss him on his back.

She watched as he lifted his hands, and knew that now was the perfect time to put her plan into action. She quickly jumped to the right, dodging his attack, and grabbed one of his outstretched arms. She was getting ready to flip him over on his back when all of a sudden the doors busted open.

Gwen glanced up at the door to see who it was, but it was a huge mistake. While she was distracted, Ryan had turned around and reversed their positions, therefore creating the stance so he could flip her on her back instead. She realized this too late though and felt the air escape her lungs as she was slammed on her back.

Knowing that he had won, Ryan smiled and walked back to his seated position as the instructor declared the winner and dismissed the class.

Gwen was still lying on her back as Kevin ran to where she was.

"Gwen! Are you alright?!"

Kevin kneeled on the ground beside her and helped her lift her upper body into a seated position.

As she rubbed the back of her head, she glared at Kevin and said, "What are you doing here?! They're not supposed to let anyone in after karate has started."

Kevin grinned and shrugged, "I have my ways."

Gwen pushed herself up as she said, "Well because of you I embarrassed myself in front of the whole class! I was undefeated!"

Kevin also got up and shrugged again, "Well it's not my fault. Anyways, I didn't come to ruin your winning streak."

She watched with curiosity as he pulled out a small object. He had a small black stick in his outstretched hand, and when she reached to grab it, she sensed the manna of who the spike belonged to.

As she grabbed the stick, she said, "Argit."

Kevin nodded and said, "Check this out. I was working on my car, and when I went to get a wrench, my tool box was gone."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she placed the black stick back into Kevin's hand.

"Let me get this straight. You interrupted my class, made me lose when I was clearly about to beat him, and it's all because your tool box is missing?"

As he watched her walk to the changing room, he yelled after her. "My tool box isn't missing, I think it was stolen. And I wouldn't have come here if that was the only thing gone."

Gwen stopped and slowly turned around. "What do you mean? What else is missing?"

Kevin walked over to where Gwen stood so no one could overhear what they were saying.

"You remember all that alien tech that I snatched awhile ago?"

Gwen nodded as she started to realize what he was going to say.

Kevin once again looked down at the black spike as he said, "Well it's all gone, and I think Argit stole it."

* * *

Alright, here's my new story! Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Gwen had changed, she and Kevin had headed back to the garage. She tried calling Ben twice, sure that Julie's match must be over, but he didn't answer. She glanced over at Kevin. He was gripping the steering wheel pretty hard, it was a wonder that it didn't dent in.

"So, you think Argit stole your stuff? What would he want with some old tools and some alien tech?"

As a scowl grew on Kevin's face, he shrugged and said, "I don't know! And my tools weren't that old! And some of that alien tech was worth a pretty penny!"

As Gwen dialed Ben's number again, she just said, "Well maybe he just stole your stuff to sell it off or something."

Kevin watched as she brought her cell phone up to her ear for the third time as he muttered, "Maybe."

Gwen anxiously listened as Ben's phone rang, and once again he didn't answer. She left a short voice mail to call her back and hung up. She was starting to get worried, but then she remembered all the other times that Ben had not answered his phone. She shoved the phone in her pocket as she thought about her karate match just a few minutes earlier. She would never live it down, especially to Ryan.

She was lost in thought as Kevin pulled into the driveway of the garage.

As they stepped out of the car, Kevin pointed and said, "Look, my toolbox is gone. And over there, my box that I had stored all of my alien tech in was busted open."

Gwen glanced over at the shelf, and sure enough there was no toolbox. She walked over to the deformed metal box, and then glanced up at Kevin with one eyebrow arched.

Kevin grinned as he stared down at the box and said, "Yeah, about that, I was kinda mad about my stuff getting swiped, so I guess my anger got the best of me for a minute."

"Mhmmm…"

Gwen bent down and lightly touched the box as her eyes glowed pink. "Argit was definitely here. His manna is all over the place."

As Gwen stood up, Kevin said, "Well, can you track down the little rat so I can pound him? Nobody steals my things!"

Gwen pulled out her phone as she said, "I can track him, and we will, but not without Ben."

Kevin growled in frustration as he kicked the box again. "Fine! Where is he?"

Gwen looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "At Julie's tennis match. Why?"

As Kevin climbed into the driver's seat, he said, "If he won't answer us, then we'll just have to go and get him."

* * *

Julie didn't think this day could get any better! She grabbed the gold medal hanging from her neck and smiled at her reflection. First place! She walked over to her gym bag and pulled out a fresh bottle of water. As she opened the bottle, she glanced up at the stands. Everyone she knew had been there to support her, everyone but Ben.

She guzzled down the icy water and she fumbled for her phone in her pocket. As she recapped the water, she checked to see if she had any missed calls or messages from Ben, but there was nothing. She sighed as she shoved her phone into her gym bag and prepared to leave. But right before she picked up her bag, something caught her eye.

She turned and saw Kevin's car whipping into the parking lot. She started running to the car, sure that Ben must have got the time wrong for her match and was just now arriving. She was disappointed though when Kevin and Gwen got out of the car. No Ben. Her smile dropped a little as her hopes crashed, but she managed to look slightly cheerful as she greeted Gwen and Kevin.

"Gwen, Kevin, nice to see you."

Gwen returned the smile as she said, "Nice to see you to. Wow, first place, huh? I'm glad."

Julie once again looked down at her medal as she slightly smiled and said, "Yeah, it was a great match."

Kevin rolled his eyes, tired of the small talk, and said, "Look, I'm glad you won and everything, but we need Ben. So, where is he?"

It took Julie a moment for her mind to process what he was saying. "Ben? I thought he was with you guys."

Gwen stepped in front of Kevin as she said, "What do you mean you thought he was with us? Didn't he come to your match?"

Julie shook her head, her concern rising. "No, he didn't. He was supposed to, but he never showed up. I thought that he maybe got the times mixed up and was hanging out with you guys."

Gwen tried to absorb everything she was being told while trying to remain calm. "He didn't come to the match? But I called him right before it started! He told me he was on his way, and that he would call me when it was over!"

Julie glanced at Gwen, and then over to Kevin. They both looked like they were in shock. To tell you the truth, she thought she was in shock too!

Julie blinked her eyes a few times before she asked, "Well, if Ben isn't here, and he wasn't with you guys, then where is he?"

* * *

Ben groaned as he gained consciousness. He blinked his eyes as he tried to make his vision clearer. He tired to stretch his aching muscles, but soon realized that it was impossible, because he was strapped to a chair. He strained against the chains holding him back, but they were too strong for him to break through.

"Man! Well, I bet Humongosaur won't have a problem breaking through!"

He was getting ready to try and reach his omnitrix, but soon realized that his hand with the omnitrix on it was not bound to the chair with his other arm. In fact, it was outstretched, and there was some kind of barrier that acted like a wall that ran from the ceiling to the floor, and it started about two inches above his omnitrix, making it impossible for him to use it.

His omnitrix was pretty much separated from him. He tried pulling his arm out, but he couldn't even feel his arm.

"What the heck? What's going on?"

Ben looked up as he heard a door open. He watched as a familiar person came into view.

"Argit! I thought I smelled a rat! Where am I? How did I get here?"

As Argit carried some alien tech over to a large machine, all he said was, "Ben, right? Look, I got nothing against you kid, but I owed this guy a huge favor, and if I didn't do this, well, I probably would be in a serious jam. Just do as he says, and you won't get hurt."

Ben eyebrows knitted together in thought as he said, "Do as who says?"

Ben was waiting for an answer when he felt something in his pocket vibrate.

"My phone! Oh man, I missed Julie's match!"

He looked over right before Argit was getting ready to leave and said, "Hey, could you do me a favor? Can you just reach in my pocket and get my phone? You see, I was supposed to-"

But he was cut off short as another voice filled the room. "Silence! Rat, you may leave us!"

Argit scurried out of the room as fast as he could. Ben glanced curiously at the entrance where the familiar voice had come from. He knew he recognized that voice, but he just couldn't match the face to the voice. He tried to look and see who it was, but it was too dark to make out the person.

Ben yelled out, "Hey, who are you?"

Ben watched as his mysterious capture came out of the shadows and said, "You know exactly who I am Ben Tennyson."

* * *

**Please reveiw and tell me how you like it so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Julie blinked her eyes a few times before she asked, "Well, if Ben isn't here, and he wasn't with you guys, then where is he?"_

Gwen didn't know how to answer Julie's question. Ben was missing! She looked up at Kevin, but he was too stunned to act or speak. Gwen finally snapped out of her stunned state and grabbed Kevin's arm. "Come on Kevin."

As he was being dragged to the car, he said, "Where are we going?"

Before Gwen could answer though Julie had grabbed Gwen's shoulder and turned her around.

Gwen stared into serious brown eyes as she said, "I'm coming with you."

Gwen just shrugged her hand off her shoulder, not wanting to waste time arguing, and said, "No, it's too dangerous."

Julie watched as Kevin and Gwen jumped in the car and sped off, leaving Julie standing in the parking lot.

As they drove down the road, Gwen pulled out her Plumber's badge and pulled up the map that detected the other badges. She stared at the map, studying every detail, but she couldn't find Ben. As she put away her badge, she looked up at Kevin and said, "It's no use, I can't pick up a signal from the omnitrix. I need something that Ben has touched recently so I can track his manna."

Kevin grinned as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal and said, "I know the perfect spot."

* * *

"Mr. Smoothy's? This is your perfect spot? Don't you know that hundreds of people come here every day?"

Gwen was surprised when Kevin had pulled into the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Kevin just grinned and said, "Trust me Gwen, Ben's manna will be so strong here that you could probably draw a map to get to him."

Gwen sighed as her eyes began to glow pink. She immediately began picking up different kinds of manna, but one was really strong. She tried concentrating harder on that specific manna, and Ben's face flashed through her mind.

Kevin watched as her eyes ceased glowing and she smiled. "Got him."

* * *

Gwen stayed in the car when they got to Kevin's garage. Kevin had insisted that he had to stop by to get something. Gwen pulled out her phone to check for any calls or messages from Ben, but it was just wishful thinking. She sighed as she stared at the blank screen. She dialed his number again, hoping that just maybe he would answer. But of course he didn't, and she knew it was useless to leave a voicemail.

She shoved the phone back in her pocket as she glanced into the rearview mirror, and gasped at the sight she saw.

It was Ship! Well, Ship was in the form of a car, similar to Kevin's, and Julie was in the driver's seat! Gwen quickly got out of the car and started walking over to Julie. Julie saw her coming, so she stepped out of the car, told Ship to be still, and met Gwen halfway.

Before Gwen could start telling her that she couldn't go, Julie looked up at her with determined eyes as she said, "Gwen, I know that you're only trying to protect me, and you're only doing what you think is right. But if that was Kevin missing, would you be able to stay away and wait without helping or knowing what was happening?"

Gwen's temper disappeared as what Julie said struck her heartstrings. "But Julie, it's different. I have my powers to protect me, and you're just a human. You could get hurt, and then we'd have to rescue you AND Ben."

Julie nodded her head, understanding what Gwen was saying, but she wasn't going to be left behind. "I may not have powers, but I have Ship. He'll protect me, and I'm sure Kevin will let me borrow some kind of laser gun. I'm going Gwen, and you can't stop me."

Gwen looked into her serious eyes and knew that she had lost. Gwen nodded her head and said, "Fine. Come on then, let's get you a weapon."

* * *

Kevin pulled out a hidden chest that he kept locked away. This was where he kept all of his rare and high leveled alien tech. After he had opened it, he began to pick out a few things. He took out a null void projector and two small blaster guns. He carefully pushed the chest back into place and grabbed his items, ready to go.

Well, at least he thought he was ready to go, until he re-entered the garage and saw Gwen and Julie nosing through his things. With an angered look on his face, he approached the unaware girls, laid down his things on a close bench, and crossed his arms.

"Gwen, what are you doing? And why's Julie here?"

Gwen was startled by the sudden outburst and quickly turned around. After her heart slowed down, she said, "I'm looking for a weapon for Julie."

Kevin cocked his head to the side, saying, "What do you mean 'a weapon for Julie'? I thought she wasn't coming."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes as she tried to explain. "Well, she wasn't, but now she is. If we don't let her come with us, then she'll go off on her own. So, do you have a weapon for her or not?"

Kevin grinned as he picked up one of the guns that he had taken out of his secret chest just a few moments earlier. As he rubbed his hand down the gun barrel, he said, "Gwen, Julie, meet the Sonic Blaster 9000, a level 6 alien tech. This baby has all the good stuff. It's small, but it packs a massive punch. Trust me when I say that you don't want to be caught in a fight against someone with one of these."

Gwen frowned and crossed her arms as she said, "What are you doing with level 6 tech?"

Kevin just gave one of his most charming grins as he shrugged and said, "I just keep it for emergencies."

Julie smiled as she reached out to grab the blaster from Kevin, but he pulled it out of her reach right before she could touch it.

"Whoa! You can't have this! This is level 6 alien tech! You must be skilled to operate one of these!"

Gwen sighed as she said, "Well, if she can't use that, then what else do you have that she can use?"

Kevin thought for a second before he replied, "Well, I gotta squirt gun over there on the shelf."

Julie's jaw dropped as she felt insulted. "A squirt gun?"

Gwen felt her anger rising as she replied, "Really Kevin? We are getting ready to face who knows what, and you're going to give Julie a squirt gun?"

Kevin smiled and shrugged as he said, "It was just a joke Gwen. Seriously though, I don't know if Julie can handle anything this advanced, and all of my lower equipment was stolen."

Gwen grabbed the blaster from Kevin and shoved it into Julie's hands. "How hard can it be? Just point and shoot. Now come on, we need to go now while I still have a good grip on Ben's manna."

Kevin's jaw dropped as he watched Gwen and Julie walking towards separate vehicles. "Hey! That was mine!"

As Gwen opened the passenger door, she looked over at Kevin and said, "Julie needs it more than you. And, if my eyes are seeing correctly, you have another blaster right there."

Kevin grabbed his blaster and null void projector and walked to the trunk to toss them in. As he climbed into the driver's seat, he just sat there for a minute.

Gwen looked curiously at him, wondering why they were just sitting there. "Kevin, is something wrong?"

Kevin sighed as he said, "No, it's just, today hasn't been my number one day."

He watched as Gwen reached over and grabbed his hand. He smiled as he leaned over, and just as their lips met they were interrupted.

Kevin looked behind him and gave Julie an angry glare. Julie had interrupted their moment when she honked the horn, ready to go.

"I guess Julie thinks that she has to take Ben's place in annoying me since he's gone!"

Gwen laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's go Kevin. After we get Ben, we'll go somewhere. Just the two of us."

Kevin smiled as Gwen's eyes began glowing pink. He listened as Gwen started rattling off directions, and he sped off, with Julie following close behind.

* * *

**Alright! Lemme know what you think about it so far! Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben glared at his captor. "I should have known it was you! I must say though, I am pretty impressed that you managed to get me."

His rival slowly walked over to Ben, glaring down at him. Then he walked over to a large machine that was not far from Ben's arm with the omnitrix.

With his back turned to him, he started talking.

"Ben Tennyson, you were always one to speak your mind. Don't let my past fool you, for I have grown in strength and strategy. I have tried many different tactics in the past to try and defeat you and your friends. I've tried beating you one by one, and it failed. I also tried beating you as a group, and it also failed. I was looking back on all my failed attempts when I noticed something quite amusing. My very first attempt was by using Gwen, and my latest attempt was by using Kevin. But I never tried by starting with you."

Ben remembered everything that he was saying, and it was true. He had almost succeeded when he tried using Gwen and Kevin, but he never did try and get to Ben first.

His thoughts were interrupted when his captor began speaking again. "I intend on fixing all the problems you and your friends have caused me. You have taken so much from me, but I will take even more from you. Do you see this machine?"

Ben looked up at the huge metal device. "Uh, yeah, how could you not? It's like a hundred feet tall."

His rival spun around, ignoring Ben's comment. "Do you know what this is?"

Ben raised his eyebrows as he guessed, "Is it a giant radio?"

He watched as his rival clenched his fists in anger and yelled, "No! It is your doom, Ben Tennyson!"

Ben smiled as he once again looked up at the large machine. "So, you're telling me that this hunk of metal is supposed to scare me?"

His captor once again turned his back on Ben, tiring of his childish jokes. "You shall see Ben Tennyson, you mock me now, but soon you will be begging for mercy."

* * *

"Gwen, are we almost there?"

Gwen nodded her head, making sure that she didn't break the connection with Ben's manna. Kevin squirmed in his seat, trying not to appear bored. He looked in the rearview mirror. Julie was still close behind them. He had to give her some credit, she managed to keep up with him while they were on the highway, even when he made an illegal U-turn when he accidentally passed the exit Gwen had told him to take.

Now it was twenty minutes later, and they were still driving. He didn't even know where they were, there hadn't been any signs since they turned off on a dirt road a few miles back.

Suddenly Gwen's eyes stopped glowing as she said, "Wait, stop!"

Kevin slammed on the breaks and eagerly looked back at Julie, making sure that she stopped Ship before he rammed into the back of his car.

When he saw that she was fully stopped, he turned to Gwen and said, "So? Is this the place?"

He watched as Gwen's brows knitted together. He knew that wasn't a good sign. She sat there for a moment, pondering over something. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Earth to Gwen, is Ben here?"

Gwen looked up at him with a confused look. "Something's wrong. I was able to track his manna here, but now something is happening that's never happened before."

Julie had gotten out of Ship and had approached Gwen and Kevin and opened Gwen's door. She heard the last sentence and a puzzled look came across her face. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Gwen stared out in the road as she answered their questions. "Well, usually I'm able to lead us directly to whoever I'm tracking, but Ben's manna seems to separate here."

Kevin listened intently as Gwen spoke, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "So what you're trying to say is that Ben's manna is going in two different directions?"

Gwen nodded her head and said, "Yeah. No matter how hard I concentrate, there are two paths that really stand out, and they are both very strong. I don't know which one to take."

Julie thought for a moment, and came up with an idea. "What if we split up and take both paths? That way we know we're going to find Ben."

Kevin didn't like the sound of that though. "What if it's a trap? I mean, Ben can't be in two places at one time. Whoever took him probably did this, trying to pick us off slowly."

Gwen was thinking hard, but no matter how hard she thought, she knew that they only had one decision. "We have to split up Kevin. If we all go together, and we go in the wrong direction, we'll just be wasting time. Whoever did this probably just did it to throw us off the trail."

Kevin knew she was probably right.

Although he didn't like it, he knew that they would have to do it. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Gwen pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling down some directions as she talked.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. Kevin, you take these directions. Call me if you see anything. I'm going with Julie, and we'll go the other way. We'll call if we find Ben or something suspicious. When someone finds something, they are to call the other person and wait for them to join them so we can go in together as a team. Got it?"

Julie nodded and said, "Got it. I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Gwen nodded, glad that she was giving her and Kevin a little privacy before they parted.

Gwen looked up at Kevin after Julie was gone. "Kevin, about earlier, I'm sorry if I snapped your head off at karate, and I'm sorry about your stuff getting stolen, and-"

But she was cut off when Kevin bent over and silenced her with a tender kiss. Gwen snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, not wanting it to ever end. As they eventually pulled away, Gwen had tears in her eyes as she said, "Promise me you'll be careful. And that you'll call as soon as you can."

Kevin grinned and caressed her cheek as he responded. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. You're the one that needs to be careful because you won't have me saving you when you're in trouble."

Gwen grinned as she playfully smacked his shoulder. She threw her legs out of the car, and turned her head for one last kiss.

As she walked over to Ship, she heard Kevin's last sentence.

"Be careful, I love you."

* * *

Kevin was driving down the dirt road. And he was bored. He didn't think that he would find anything interesting down this way. He sighed as he looked at the clock. He had only been driving for about ten minutes, yet it seemed like an hour. He was getting ready to call Gwen and tell her that there was nothing his way when something slammed down hard on the roof of his car.

He immediately swerved to the edge of the road and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. The first thing he did was check his roof. He looked up on the roof of his car and felt his anger quickly rising as he saw the large dent and scratch marks all the way across the top.

He heard something moaning behind him, and when he turned and saw the sight before him his anger doubled.

"Argit! Just the guy I've been looking for!"

Argit was lying on the road, moaning in pain. He must've been thrown from the roof of the car when Kevin swerved to the side of the road.

Kevin popped his knuckles as he approached Argit. "Dude, you've got some serious explaining to do. And I've got some serious pounding to do!"

Argit stood up and held his hands up in surrender. "Now Kevin, you wouldn't want to hurt your old pal now, would you?"

Kevin grinned as he touched his hand to his car, absorbing the green metal as he spoke. "Well, first you're going to tell me why you stole my things. Then you're going to tell me everything you know about Ben. And THEN I'm going to pound you!"

Right before Kevin finished absorbing the metal though, Argit curled up and released some quills from his back. Kevin felt one stab his neck. He reached up quickly and pulled it out, but he wasn't quick enough.

He felt his body slowly go numb. He collapsed on the ground at Argit's feet as the metal that he had absorbed faded. He used the last bit of his strength to pull out his phone from his pocket and pushed the speed dial button to Gwen's phone.

He heard her sweet voice answer, but he was unable to open his mouth to reply. He watched as Argit walked over and grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Listen, I got your boyfriend, and if you want him to stay alive, then you won't mess with our plans!"

Argit threw the phone on the ground beside Kevin's face. Kevin heard her desperately yelling threats to not hurt him, but she was suddenly cut off when Argit crushed the phone with his foot.

Argit grabbed Kevin under his arms and started to drag him to a hidden van. As he pulled Kevin into the back, he said, "Don't worry Kevin, you'll soon be able to feel your body again. And soon you'll see Ben. I know what you're thinking, that Gwen will come after you, even though I told her not to. Well, that's just what the boss is hoping for."

* * *

Ben had been sitting in his chair, all by himself, for almost an hour now. He was getting really bored when he felt his phone vibrating again. He squirmed as much as he could to free his arm, but he watched in despair as his phone fell out of his pocket, out of his body's reach. Gwen's picture was on the screen, showing that she was the one calling.

He started squirming more, hoping to somehow slip out of the chains, when the large metal door busted open. He watched as a body was thrown on the floor.

"Kevin! You found me!"

Kevin looked up at Ben with angry eyes. Before he could reply though, Argit appeared and grabbed Kevin by the back of the shirt. "Go over there and sit in that chair next to your pal."

Kevin had no choice but to obey since Argit had slapped some energy cuffs on his hands and he couldn't absorb anything.

After Argit had chained him up, he removed the energy cuffs and exited the room.

Ben smiled over at Kevin as he said, "Well, at least I have company."

Kevin glared over at Ben and said, "Funny Tennyson. Pardon me if I can't laugh just yet, but I was just thinking about how we were going to get out of here."

Ben shrugged and said, "I'll think of something. Besides, Gwen's still out there, isn't she? She'll find a way to find us. Breaking these chains will be a snap for her."

Kevin turned sharply towards Ben as he said, "Yeah, Gwen may still be out there, but if she gets hit by one of Argit's quills then she won't be able to do anything. And now that she's got Julie tagging along-"

But before he continued Ben's head snapped up as he said in surprise, "Julie? What's she doing with Gwen?"

Kevin sighed as he started to explain everything that had happened earlier, but was silenced as someone else entered the room.

The man stepped out in front of Kevin as he said, "Kevin Levin, what a surprise. I'm glad you could join us."

Kevin just gave him a murderous glare as he said one word.

"Darkstar."

* * *

**Please leave a reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julie had stopped the car when Gwen had received the call from Kevin.

"Hello, Kevin? What? Who is this? You better not hurt him! Do you hear me? Hello? Hello?"

Julie watched as Gwen's faced paled. Gwen stuffed her phone back in her pocket with shaking hands and turned to Julie. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Kevin was right, it was a trap. They're trying to pick us off, one at a time, and now they have Kevin. We gotta find him!"

Julie nodded as she ordered Ship to turn around. Gwen's eyes glowed pink as she gave Julie the directions that she had given Kevin just minutes earlier. Gwen felt her heart pounding as she kept hearing what Argit had said over the phone.

"_Listen, I got your boyfriend, and if you want him to stay alive, then you won't mess with our plans!"_

Desperately, Gwen pulled out her phone and once again tried calling Ben, but she wasn't surprised when no one answered.

Gwen was scared, not for herself, but for Kevin and Ben. If anything happened to Kevin….

Julie snapped her out of her thoughts when she pulled up beside Kevin's car. Gwen quickly got out of Ship and walked up to the car, parked on the side of the road by itself. It looked like someone had scratched the paint off the roof, and there was Kevin's phone a couple feet away on the ground, squashed. Gwen took a deep breath as she tried to control her emotions.

She walked over to Kevin's broken phone and picked it up. Her eyes turned pink as she searched for Argit's manna. She smiled as her eyes returned to normal and the phone dropped to the ground.

"I got him. Let's go."

* * *

Kevin continued to glare at Darkstar as he walked over to a large machine. "I'm glad to see that you remembered me Kevin. I felt insulted when Ben didn't remember me quickly."

Kevin looked over at Ben and watched him shrug. Kevin's glare returned to Darkstar as he said, "What do you want Michael?"

Darkstar sharply turned towards Kevin with an angered look. "My name is Darkstar! When you robbed me of my old life, Michael Morningstar died!"

Kevin continued to give him a death stare as he corrected himself. "Fine. What do you want Darkstar?"

He watched as Darkstar turned again to the giant machine. "Do you know what this is?"

Ben rolled his eyes before Kevin could answer though and said, "Please, we've done been through this already! Kevin, meet my doom. Doom, this is Kevin."

Darkstar looked at Ben over his shoulder and said, "I see you're still making jokes Ben Tennyson, but soon you'll see that this is no joking matter. Do you even know what this is for?"

Ben shrugged as he said, "Well, not really. I mean, I thought it was a radio until you told me otherwise."

Kevin's eyes closed a fraction in curiosity as he asked, "What is it for?"

Darkstar spread his arms wide in front of his machine. "Behold! This is the downfall for you all, even the lovely Gwen!"

Kevin yanked against his chains in anger when he mentioned Gwen. "You keep her out of this Darkstar!"

Darkstar just ignored him as he continued on. "This magnificent machine was created to harvest energy. It can absorb power from anything, also giving away the absorbed power."

Darkstar walked over to Ben until he was right in front of him. "I shall take all the power from your omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, to make myself look normal again and to give me power beyond my dreams! And once you are drained dry, I shall then face the lovely Gwen! She will be unable to defeat me once I have the power from the omnitrix, and I will take her power as well, leaving her withered and helpless as you left me!"

Kevin began yanking on his chains more violently as he listened to Darkstar's plan. "No! Leave Gwen out of this!"

Darkstar just laughed as he walked to the door. But before he left, he said one last thing.

"Kevin Levin, I will have the most fun with you. You shall watch as I take the power of the omnitrix, and the lovely Gwen that you like so much, and then I shall send you to the Null Void, where you shall spend the rest of your days suffering in agony over the fate of your friends!"

* * *

Once Gwen had said that she could lead them to Argit, Julie had ran back to the car, ready to go. When Julie sat in the driver's seat, she noticed that Gwen hadn't followed her. She opened her door and looked around for Gwen, and found her leaning against the trunk of Kevin's car. Julie slowly approached Gwen, but stopped suddenly when Gwen shot out a manna beam and began to pull open his trunk.

Julie watched with wide eyes as Kevin's trunk was ripped off. "Gwen! What are you doing?"

Julie watched Gwen grab some things out of his trunk. "What are those?"

Gwen turned to Julie as she said, "Kevin brought another one of those blasters, like the one he gave you. And the other one is a Null Void projector, which is the easiest way to get someone into the Null Void."

Julie nodded her head and turned to Ship. "Ship, open your trunk."

Ship obeyed, and Gwen put the weapons away.

They both climbed into the car, ready to save Ben and Kevin.

* * *

After Darkstar left the room, Kevin just stared at Ben's phone lying on the ground. Gwen's picture was on the screen. He had to do something; he couldn't let anything happen to Gwen.

Ben didn't know what to do. He wanted to make a plan with Kevin, but he knew Kevin was upset right now because of Gwen.

After clearing his throat, he said, "Uh, Kevin, I was thinking-"

But he was cut off short when Kevin quickly looked up at him. "Shhhhhh!"

Ben watched as Kevin twisted his arm until his hand was touching the chains. Ben smiled as he saw Kevin absorbing the metal. After he had absorbed all he could, he took a deep breath and broke through the chains. He quickly ran over to Ben and broke his chains too.

Kevin started running to the exit when he was stopped by Ben. "Kevin! My arm is stuck!"

Kevin turned around and saw that Ben was right. His arm with the omnitrix was stuck on the other side of some kind of energy wall.

Kevin sighed as he ran back to Ben, saying, "How come you always get into these kinds of things Tennyson?"

Kevin tugged on Ben's arm, but it wouldn't even budge.

Ben watched as Kevin desperately tried to free his arm, but came up with a better plan. "Kevin, go turn the omnitrix to Humongosaur! He'll be able to bust out of this!"

But as Kevin started heading towards the omnitrix, he was hit by a dark blast. The force of the blast caused him to collapse to the floor.

Darkstar walked to Kevin as he said, "You'll regret that you tried to escape."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update! I've had alot going on! Anyways, please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kevin once again sat in his chair, beside Ben. He had been chained and had energy cuffs slapped on his hands again.

After Darkstar saw them trying to escape, it hadn't been pretty. Ben's arm was still stuck, so he was forced to try and beat Darkstar by himself.

After Darkstar had shot him with his dark beam, Ben had started barking out commands. "Kevin, absorb some metal! Turn around! No, he's going to get you again! Come on, I know you can hit harder than that!"

Kevin had been so irritated that he stopped concentrating on Darkstar and turned to Ben. "Will you just shut up?"

But while he was yelling at Ben, Darkstar managed to hit him again with a dark beam, and Argit had ran up and put energy cuffs on his hands, and then re-chained him to his chair.

Kevin sat there in his chair, thinking of another plan, but there was nothing he could do. His energy cuffs prevented him from using his powers and Ben's arm was stuck. Kevin sighed, realizing the hopelessness of their situation.

Ben looked over at Kevin and tried to cheer him up by saying, "Oh well, we'll get him next time."

Kevin turned sharply to Ben and said with a scowl, "We would have got him this time if you would've just let me beat the guy! I mean, how do you expect me to concentrate when I hear you nagging in the background?"

Ben rolled his eyes as he answered Kevin. "Well, from my point of view, it looked like you needed a little guidance."

Kevin sighed as he said, "Well, what are we going to do now? Now that I've got these things on my hands, I'm pretty much useless. And you, your arm is stuck in a wall!"

Ben shrugged as he thought of only one thing. "I guess it's up to the girls now."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Julie looked up into the abandoned building. It looked really old, and it looked like it would collapse if someone even stepped foot in it.

Gwen nodded as she also gazed at the old building. "I'm sure. This is where Argit's trail leads and I can sense a little bit of Ben and Kevin's manna also."

Julie watched as Gwen walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out the weapons. Ship turned back into his regular self and went over to Julie's feet.

After staring at the weapons for a few seconds, Gwen looked up at Julie and said, "How are we supposed to carry all of this stuff? My hands have to be free so I can use my powers, and you can't carry three things and protect yourself at the same time.

Before either one of them could think of a solution, Ship jumped up on Julie waist, making something that resembled a belt.

Julie smiled as she said, "Good boy Ship!"

Gwen smiled, realizing what Ship was doing, and handed Julie the weapons. Julie then attached them to Ship.

Julie smiled as she said, "Perfect! Now I can carry my blaster while Ship holds the others for me!"

After that was settled, their gaze returned back to their destination.

Gwen broke the silence by saying, "It looks like an abandoned power plant, so be careful where you step. And no matter what, stay close. We can't be separated. They already have Ben and Kevin, and we know that they're trying to pick us off one at a time. Make sure I'm always in your sight."

Julie nodded, her adrenaline surging as she realized that she was getting ready to be in a real fight.

Gwen made some manna platforms so she and Julie could walk into the open window on the second story.

As they walked in the window they looked around. Everything was covered in dust and there were cobwebs everywhere. Gwen made a small manna orb to light their way as they walked down the hallway.

Julie followed close behind, cautiously scanning for any signs of movement. She was so busy checking her surroundings that she didn't even notice that Gwen had stopped until she ran into her.

"Sorry Gwen!"

Gwen turned around as she said, "It's okay. Listen, I think Kevin and Ben will probably be in some kind of basement because the rest of the place seems like it's going to break apart any minute. So we need to find the stairs and start heading down. And we need to be really quiet so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

Julie nodded and gripped her blaster tighter. After Gwen was sure that Julie understood, she turned around and once again started heading down the hallway.

Kevin once again stared down at Ben's phone.

Gwen's picture was still on the screen.

She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky to have her. Her bright red hair that was soft to the touch, those gorgeous green eyes that stole his breath when he gazed into them, and her soft pink lips that he just couldn't get enough of.

And she would have to face Darkstar.

Just the thought of it made his anger surge. Gwen would have a hard time against him, especially if he got all of the power from the omnitrix first. And then Gwen had Julie. Gwen would never let anything happen to her, but she would get hurt trying to protect Julie and face Darkstar.

Kevin was brought out of his thoughts when Darkstar came back into the room. He walked slowly up to Ben and Kevin, but they couldn't see his expression from the helmet he wore.

Darkstar stopped in the middle of Ben and Kevin and said, "I have just received wonderful news. The lovely Gwen has arrived, and she even brought a friend."

Kevin and Ben yanked against the chains in anger, but Darkstar just laughed at their pitiful attempt. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to them. Yet. You see, I don't want to capture the lovely Gwen, for I want her to face me when I am powerful and can defeat her! But first I need to get her friend, and then I'll take the power of the omnitrix. Then I shall have my revenge on the lovely Gwen!"

Ben tried to stand up, but it was useless. He glared at Darkstar as he said, "Leave Julie alone! She doesn't have any powers, so she's useless to you!"

Darkstar turned around to face his machine as he answered, "Although what you say is true, I still need her. You see, I don't want her, but I do want her pet. He will make an excellent tool for my use."

Kevin and Ben watched as Darkstar exited the room, leaving them alone again.

Kevin turned to Ben as he said, "Dude, what are we going to do? They're going to get Julie, and he wants to destroy Gwen! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Ben knitted his eyebrows together in thought. "I know, but what can we do? We're stuck here, and we have no way of getting out!"

Just then the door slid open for Argit to carry in some tools.

Kevin grinned as he looked over at Ben. Ben saw the plan forming in Kevin's mind as he returned the smile.

Kevin looked over at Argit and said, "Hey buddy, I gotta proposition for you."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to get the next chapter up. You know, lots of things happening. So, please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Julie and Gwen had been walking for only a couple minutes when they finally found the stairs. Gwen went first, shining her manna orb so they could be extra careful going down the old stairs.

While walking down the stairs, Gwen started to make a plan.

"Okay Julie, this is what we're going to do. After we find the room that Ben and Kevin are in, we're going to use your blaster to open the door. When the door is open, we're going to run in there and you're going to get the Null Void projector and send anyone you see to the Null Void while I get Ben and Kevin. Got it?"

Gwen listened for Julie's response, but after it was silent for a few moments, she turned around and gasped at what she saw.

Nothing.

"Julie, where are you?"

Gwen started running back up the stairs, but she couldn't see anything. Someone must have snatched Julie when she wasn't expecting it. Gwen's fear started escalating as she realized something.

Julie was gone.

She was the only one left.

* * *

Julie struggled against the man holding her, but it was no use. Since she didn't have any powers, and she had dropped her blaster when she was snatched, she was out-powered. She kicked her legs furiously and tried to scream, but everything she attempted was useless. She heard a door slide open, and heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Julie?"

Ben! She found Ben! The man that was holding her finally dumped her in a chair and released his hand from her mouth. As she was chained, she said furiously, "How dare you take me! Let me go!"

Darkstar stood up and gazed at his three prisoners. "Now, everyone is out of the way except for the lovely Gwen."

Kevin looked over at Julie with worry in his eyes. "Julie, where's Gwen?"

Before she could answer though, Darkstar came up to her and grabbed the belt that was on her hips.

"Ship!"

Darkstar threw Ship in some kind of orb and sealed it up, and no matter how much Ship tried to get out, he was stuck. Luckily, Darkstar didn't see the blaster and the Null Void projector that was still attached to Ship.

Kevin repeated his question, his worry increasing. "Julie, where's Gwen?"

When Julie opened her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by Darkstar. "Don't worry Kevin Levin, the lovely Gwen is fine. I don't plan on capturing her, for I know she will come to me."

They all watched as Darkstar left the room. Ben looked over at Julie and said, "Julie, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Julie shook her head as she answered. "No Ben, I'm fine, but he's got Ship! And Gwen, she doesn't even know what happened!"

Kevin replied before Ben could answer. "Don't worry about Ship right now. Darkstar isn't going to be bothering him anytime soon. He's going to take the power from the omnitrix first, and then he wants to have his revenge on Gwen."

Julie gasped as she looked over to Ben. Ben nodded and said, "It's true. We gotta find a way to get out. We almost DID find a way out, until Darkstar brought you in. Kevin had almost talked Argit into freeing us, but now he's gone. And if we don't find a way to get out of here, I'm afraid Gwen won't be able to beat him by herself."

Kevin felt devastated. No matter how hard he tried, his plans always seemed to backfire on him. He looked back down at Ben's phone, gazing at Gwen's picture.

An idea suddenly came to him. He stretched his leg as far as it could go, hoping to reach the phone. Ben, hearing Kevin's chains rattle, looked over and saw what Kevin was trying to do.

Ben sat up straighter as he said, "Come on Kevin, just a little further! You're so close!"

Kevin felt beads of perspiration gather on his forehead as he forced his body to stretch further. Just a little more…..

"Got it!"

Kevin smiled as his foot finally reached the phone. He scooted the phone closer until it was right at his feet.

Ben looked down at the phone, then back up at Kevin. "Now what?"

* * *

Gwen didn't know which way to go.

After she had reached the bottom of the stairs, the hallway went in both directions. She didn't know which way to go. She concentrated for a minute, trying to follow Argit's manna, but she just couldn't. There must be some strong machinery somewhere, and it was affecting the manna.

She decided that she would just pick a way, when suddenly she felt her pocket vibrating. Puzzled, she pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID.

Ben?

She quickly answered the phone and brought it up to her ear. "Hello? Ben?"

"_Hey Gwen! Look, I gotta make this quick, before Darkstar comes back."_

Gwen was startled when she heard what Ben said. "Darkstar?"

"_Yeah, he's behind all of this, him and Argit. Anyways, we're on the top floor, as high as you can get. There is only one room up here, so you can't miss it. Julie said she dropped her blaster at the top of the stairs when Darkstar grabbed her. Get it. It'll help you when you face Darkstar."_

Gwen tried to memorize everything he was saying. "Okay, I got it. Leave everything to me."

But Ben stopped her before she could hang up.

"_Gwen, hold on, Kevin wants to say something."_

Gwen heard a few buttons being pressed, probably him putting the phone on speaker, and tears came to her eyes when she heard Kevin's strong voice.

"_Gwen, listen to me. He knows you're here, so be very careful. He must have cameras set up somewhere, so watch out for them. And Gwen, be careful. I love you."_

Gwen felt her heart break as she listened to everything he said. "I will. I love you too."

She heard the click of Ben's phone as he hung up and she took a deep breath as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She opened her eyes with new determination.

No matter what, she was going to find her friends.

* * *

**Wow...sorry it took me a while to update. I've had alot going on. Actually, I just got back from the beach yesterday... it was fun! I totally needed that vacation! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update this and my other story soon! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After he hung up the phone, Ben shoved the phone back into his pocket and slipped his arm back into the chains.

Kevin grinned over at him as he said, "Way to go Ben. I knew your scrawny arms would come in handy."

Ben rolled his eyes at Kevin's remark. "Well, what do we do now?"

Kevin shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. There's nothing much we can do."

Julie had stopped struggling in her chair a while ago. She sighed as she looked over at Ben. "I'm glad you're okay Ben, even though we're chained to chairs and some guy wants to drain power from you."

Ben smiled as he said, "Thanks, I think. Why did you come anyways? It's too dangerous for you."

Julie rolled her eyes as she said, "I know, that's what Gwen said, but you have to understand. I don't have cool powers like you guys, and I'm always stuck at home, not knowing whether you're okay or not. Well, not this time. And even though I didn't make that great of a fighter, and I got captured, I'd do it all over again if I had the chance."

Ben smiled as Kevin rolled his eyes.

Kevin looked over at Julie and said, "Yeah, well, we're going to be the ones that'll have to save you."

Julie raised her eyebrows as she said, "Didn't you get captured before me?"

Ben busted out laughing, which earned him a nasty glare from Kevin. "Oh Kevin, she got you good!"

Kevin smirked as he said, "Yeah well, I remember that the only reason I was caught was because I was trying to save you. You are the official 'damsel in distress'."

Ben frowned after hearing what Kevin said. He didn't like being referred to as a damsel in distress. "I couldn't help it that I was caught off guard!"

Kevin sobered up enough to ask, "How did they get you anyways?"

Ben looked away from them as he explained. "Well, I was on my way to Julie's match, when I thought I'd go by 's and get a smoothie or two, but when I got there, the parking lot was empty, and sitting on the table was like ten smoothies! I tried to walk away, honestly, but there were so many smoothies, and no people, so I thought that if I just took one that nobody would notice. So I go to grab a smoothie, when something stabs me in my back! I tried to turn around, but then my whole body went numb and I eventually passed out. When I woke up, I was chained to this chair and my arm was stuck."

Kevin had dropped his jaw halfway through Ben's story. "You mean, you were caught off guard…..because you were trying to steal a smoothie? Dude, that's pathetic!"

Julie's expression turned to anger when she heard Ben's excuse. "You mean you missed my match all because you wanted a smoothie instead?"

Ben shrugged as he said, "I can't help it! I love those smoothies!"

After she had put her phone away, Gwen started heading back up the stairs, now knowing that she had to head to the top floor instead of the basement. She made sure she listened for any sign of unwanted company. She couldn't be caught off guard.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked up at the ceiling for any of the cameras Kevin was talking about, but she couldn't see anything. Either there weren't any here, or they were too small for her to see. She looked on the ground and saw the blaster that Julie must have dropped. She was glad it was small, so she tucked it in the waistband of her pants, just in case she needed it.

She started walking down the hallway, her eyes always scanning for danger. She knew she had to find another staircase because Ben had said that they were in the only room, and as she looked around she saw several large, empty rooms. They looked like old labs.

Not wanting to dwell on unimportant things, she continued walking.

She didn't think that she would ever find the staircase when she heard a noise behind her. Without thinking, she spun around as fast as she could and threw up a manna shield. Her quick thinking was able to save her from several quills that were shot from Argit's back.

Keeping her shield up, she glared at Argit and said, "Argit, I've been searching for you. Where are Ben, Kevin, and Julie?"

Gwen watched as Argit slowly stood up with a sneaky glint in his eyes. "Gwen, it's been a while. You know, I haven't seen any of your friends in a long time."

Gwen felt her anger rising as she lowered her shield and shot out a manna beam at Argit. She grabbed him with her manna and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't play with me Argit! I know they're here, and I know you had something to do with it! Now, tell me where they are!"

Argit felt the breath being squeezed out of him. In a raspy voice he said, "Okay, okay! Just let me breathe!"

Gwen loosened her grip slightly, but didn't let him go. She cocked an eyebrow as she waited for him to start explaining.

Argit took a few deep breaths and started spilling everything he knew. "It's that Darkstar guy, he made me help him!"

Gwen's eyes glinted with anger as she said, "Help him with what?"

Argit started stuttering, fear making him nervous. "I-I-I don't know! H-He wouldn't tell me! He j-just said that if I d-didn't help him he would make me p-pay! S-so I had to s-steal Kevin's tools to put together this huge m-machine and steal his weapons so he c-couldn't have anything to fight with! Then I was assigned to c-capture Ben! And then I had to fix it so you g-guys would separate, which is why you didn't know which p-path to take when you were driving! I was hiding in the trees, and when I saw K-Kevin, I j-jumped on his car! And then I was able to c-capture him too! That's all I know! I swear!"

Gwen's grip tightened slightly as she said, "What machine? What is it used for?"

Argit began to panic as his air supply dropped from the pressure of Gwen's manna. "I don't know! He wouldn't tell me! He just threw some directions at me and told me to put it together!"

Gwen knew he was telling the truth from the fear in his eyes. "Fine! Where is he keeping Ben, Julie, and Kevin?"

Argit started to squirm as he said, "Keep going straight! When you get to the end of the hall, there will be a piece of wood on the wall that doesn't match the rest. Lift it up and you'll see a switch. When you flip the switch, an elevator will come, and the only destination in the elevator is to the top floor, which is where he's keeping your friends. You'll know the place when you get there; it's the only room upstairs."

Gwen memorized his every instruction. "You better be telling me the truth, because if you aren't, I'll come back! And you don't want to see me when I'm angry!"

She watched as Argit nodded and started babbling that everything he said was true. She gave a quick squeeze, making her manna beam constrict even harder on Argit, and watched as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

She carefully placed him in one of the abandoned labs and used her manna to pull the doors shut, making it impossible for him to get out.

After she was done, she continued down the hall, ready to face Darkstar.

* * *

**Aright! Finally got another chapter up! I feel like this story is beginning to come to an end :( **

**Oh well, noting lasts forever! But anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nobody had spoken for a while.

Ben was wondering when Darkstar was going to drain him of his powers and it if would hurt.

Julie was watching Ship, hoping that nothing would happen to him.

And Kevin was thinking of Gwen.

He would never say this out loud in front of Ben, but Kevin was so worried that he was starting to feel sick! He noticed that Argit had been gone for a while, which made him think that he was after Gwen. And Darkstar hadn't dropped in for a while, which him made him believe that Gwen had found him already and she was fighting him right now.

He rubbed the side of his face with his shoulder, trying to wipe of as much perspiration from his face as possible. He knew she was a good fighter, and he knew that she would give it her all, but she had tried facing Darkstar alone twice, and both times she ended up in trouble.

Kevin thought of the first time she was with Darkstar, but that was when he was called Michael Morningstar and he still looked normal. She didn't know what he was then, but he drained her of her powers within a few minutes, but he and Ben had been there to save her.

And then there was the second time, which was probably his fault. It was a while ago, when he had looked like a monster. He had agreed to help Darkstar so that they both could look like their normal selves, but Gwen had caught on and found Darkstar. When she found him though, she had unknowingly walked into a trap. He and Ben had been there to save her too though.

The more Kevin thought about it the more sick he felt.

Ben looked over at Kevin with concern. "Hey Kevin, you okay? You don't look so good."

But before Kevin could answer, the door slid open, and Darkstar walked in.

Darkstar looked at all of his prisoners, receiving hate-filled glares from each person. Ignoring them, he walked over to a large screen and turned it on. Everyone gasped when they saw what came up on the screen.

Kevin's heart raced as he yelled, "Gwen!"

Gwen had popped up on the large screen, and it looked like she was in some kind of elevator. She had her eyes closed and her hand rubbing her forehead, like she was in deep thought.

As Darkstar walked over to the large machine and grabbed some wires, he said, "Yes, the lovely Gwen is moving much faster than I predicted, so I need to go ahead and start the process of taking your power Ben Tennyson."

Ben watched as Darkstar approached him with a long wire that had a clamp on the end of it. Ben struggled to free his arm, but again it was a useless task. Darkstar attached the clamp to the top of the omnitrix and walked back over to the machine and slid a metal bracelet on his wrist.

As Darkstar tightened the metal band, he began to talk. "It will all be over soon Ben Tennyson. I have programmed the machine to drain your power, and it will send the power directly to me through this small metal band. Don't worry, it won't hurt, you'll just feel a little tired."

As Darkstar pulled a lever, Julie gasped and yelled. "No! Ben!"

Ben immediately felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he was unable to hold himself up and he slumped down into the chair. Darkstar started laughing as he threw off his metal helmet, Ben's power slowly restoring his looks and increasing his power.

Julie started crying as Kevin fought the chains and energy cuffs that were restraining him.

Darkstar starting rising in the air as his body began glowing gold. "The power, it's finally mine! No one can stop me now!"

* * *

Gwen had followed Argit's instructions very carefully, and everything he said was right. Right now she was in the elevator, waiting for it to deliver her to her final destination.

Many things were racing through her mind. She took a deep breath, mentally blocking everything from her mind as she thought of a battle strategy.

She knew it would be tough on her own.

The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. She sighed as she brought her hand to her forehead. This wasn't going to be easy, especially when she didn't have any help from her teammates.

She didn't have Ben, who had always been the strongest member of their team. She hated to admit it, but he was really the leader who came up with their plans most of the time. Now she didn't have him and she couldn't even think of any kind of plan.

And she didn't have Kevin.

He had always been the most forward of the three. He was always ready to go up against the bad guy, and he was never afraid. Well, she was afraid. Real afraid.

What if she didn't beat Darkstar? What if he stole her power from her? What would he do to Kevin and Julie and Ben? What if-

She stopped herself before she could think any further.

What was she doing? Thinking like this wasn't getting her anywhere!

Losing isn't an option.

She looked up as the door to the elevator door slid open. She felt for her blaster, making sure that it was still tucked securely in the waistband of her pants. She had a feeling she would be using it.

She stepped out of the elevator and listened as the door closed behind her, making sure that she wouldn't escape.

_Darkstar knows I'm here._

Her hands glowed pink and she started walking towards the only door.

_Good._

_

* * *

_

**Alright, another chapter down! Actually, I'm kinda sad because there will only be a couple more chapters after this one :( **

**Oh well! I already have an idea for another story anways!**

**But back to this story...please review! Let me know how you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkstar laughed as he felt the power course through his body.

He felt invincible!

He glanced over at Ben, slumped in a chair, paler that a ghost. And Kevin, struggling so hard to free himself, but since he still has on the energy cuffs, he's as useless as that human girl beside him!

He threw his hands up in victory as he said, "I am the most powerful being in the universe!"

He quickly turned around as he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Gwen had quietly snuck in through the door. No one had noticed her yet, which was probably for the best. First, she looked for her friends to make sure they were okay, and silently gasped at what she saw.

Ben! He was so pale! You could see the power and strength being drained from him! He couldn't even sit up! It broke her heart to see him so helpless.

Kevin seemed to be okay, although he was chained to a chair and had on energy cuffs.

Julie was also chained to a chair, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Ship was trapped in what looked like an energy orb. And he still had Kevin's extra weapons.

She looked then at Darkstar. He was glowing gold and his original looks had been restored to him. She watched as he held his hands up, his power glowing from his body.

"_I am the most powerful being in the universe!"_

As she heard his statement, she pulled the blaster out of her waistband and stepped out into the open.

"I'll have to disagree with that statement, although you do look better."

Kevin's head popped up as he heard Gwen's voice. "Gwen, you're alright!"

Darkstar lowered himself to the ground as he said, "Ah, the lovely Gwen. I've been expecting you. I must say, I'm quite impressed that you made it this far by yourself. And I also see that you made it past Argit, although I must say that he was useless, just a tool. As you see, my lovely Gwen, you are too late. I now possess the power of the omnitrix, and now there's no stopping me."

Gwen glared at his evil grin. "Let's see how powerful you are when that machine you're using is gone!"

As Gwen aimed the blaster at the power machine, hoping that it would cut off all the power he stole from the omnitrix, Kevin started yelling.

"Gwen, stop, you can't! If you destroy that machine, there's no way Ben can get the power back to his omnitrix!"

Gwen slowly lowered the blaster. "Oh…..well…..in that case…."

But before she could think of anything to do, Darkstar started shooting golden beams at her. She wasn't ready for the first one, and when she was hit, the blaster was hit out of her hands and slid over near Ben's feet.

Kevin's heart stopped when he saw her go down. "Gwen, look out!"

Gwen quickly looked behind her, hearing Kevin's instructions, and saw Darkstar shooting another beam at her. This time she was ready and she threw up a manna shield.

After the attack was blocked, she started throwing manna discs at him. She watched as her attack did little as he threw beams at her manna discs to stop them before they were able to reach him.

While he was stopping her discs, she summoned manna platforms and began climbing higher, hoping to gain an advantage. She knew she had to put the machine in reverse so the power would go back to Ben's omnitrix.

Darkstar watched as she started running on her manna platforms towards the machine. With a frustrated growl, he shot another beam at her.

Gwen felt her platform break under her feet. She twisted her body as she started to fall, and once she was facing the ground she threw out a large manna platform for her to land on. As she landed on the platform, she felt her adrenaline rushing. She then threw out a manna beam and wrapped it around Darkstar.

She closed her hands and picked him off the ground, but right before she threw him, he grabbed her manna beam as squeezed it tight, causing it to burst apart. Gwen felt her manna break and was thrown to the ground by the impact of it.

As she climbed to her hands and knees, she listened as Darkstar laughed. "Lovely Gwen, when will you realize that you are no match for my power? I am unstoppable! I am Darkstar!"

Darkstar put his hands together and shot a huge beam at Gwen. Gwen saw it coming, and tried to think of what to do.

She knew that her shield wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of power, and she couldn't outmatch it with her own manna beam. There wasn't enough time to dodge it.

Suddenly an idea hit her.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head as she waited for the beam to get closer.

This was her only chance.

If this didn't work….

* * *

Kevin watched as Darkstar put his hands together and shot a huge beam towards Gwen. His eyes widened as he saw he standing there, unable to do anything. Then, the beam hit her.

He pulled with all his might on the chains as he yelled to the top of his lungs. "Gwen! No!"

But then the unexpected happened.

He listened as she yelled out one of her spells that she had used in battle before.

"Turbo!"

Suddenly, a small whirlwind appeared which blew the beam into the opposite direction. Back to Darkstar!

* * *

Gwen watched as the beam turned around and hit Darkstar. He yelled as the blast hit him and he crumpled to the floor.

Although he was down, he was far from defeated.

Gwen knew she didn't have much time.

She ran over to the machine, looking for a switch to reverse the power.

She heard Kevin yell out, "It's on the side of the machine Gwen! The huge stick thing!"

Gwen nodded as she followed his direction. She saw the lever Kevin was talking about, and as she grabbed the stick, she heard Darkstar yell.

"No! Don't touch that!"

Gwen pulled down on the lever and watched as the gold faded from Darkstar's body and started running up the wire, back into the omnitrix.

He yelled as his face shriveled back up and his hair receded. He slowly sunk down on the floor until he was lying down. In defeat.

Gwen ran over to Ben as he stirred in his seat. "Ben! Are you okay?"

Ben gave a small smile as he said, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm a little tired and I have a huge headache, but it's nothing a few smoothies can't fix."

She heard as Kevin sighed as he said, "Dude, that's what got us in this mess in the first place!"

Gwen and Julie laughed, glad that Ben was back to his normal self again.

Kevin looked over at her and said, "Hey, can you get these energy cuffs off me so I can get out of this chair?"

Gwen smiled as she walked over to Kevin's chair, but was stopped when something grabbed her ankle.

With a frightened look, she dropped her gaze to the floor to see Darkstar. He had crawled over to her when they weren't paying attention, and now he had her.

**Okay, another chapter down! I'm sad to say that there will only be one more chapter until my story is complete :(**

**But, that's okay, because I've already started on another!**

**So, give me some reviews and let me know how you liked this story! **

**If I get alot of reviews, I'm sure I'd get the next chapter up even faster (wink, wink)! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kevin saw Darkstar the same time Gwen did. He saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to summon her manna, but suddenly she tightly closed her eyes as Darkstar glowed gold again.

He was taking her powers!

"Gwen, no!"

Kevin panicked, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly he heard Ben's chains rattling. He shifted his gaze over to Ben. He watched as Ben pulled his arm back out of the chains and leaned over.

The blaster!

When Darkstar had hit Gwen with that beam, the blaster had flew out of her hand and landed at Ben's feet!

Ben surged forward, ignoring the pain the chains were causing, and grabbed the gun.

Kevin quickly looked over at Gwen and saw her body starting to shrivel up.

He returned his gaze to Ben as he shouted, "Now Ben, now!"

Ben aimed the blaster at Darkstar and fired.

Darkstar wasn't prepared when the strong blast hit him and slammed him into the wall. With a slight moan, he slithered to the floor unconscious.

Gwen felt her powers rushing back to her as she slowly stood up. "How come that always happens?"

Kevin grinned as he realized that she was okay. "It's because you are of the fragile sex, and you need us men to protect you."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she pulled off the energy cuffs. "Yeah, well, who is saving who right now?"

Kevin grinned as he absorbed the metal from the chains and walked over to Julie. He yanked on the chains, freeing Julie. While he walked over to Ben, Julie ran over to where Ship was.

Julie looked over at Gwen as she said, "Can you get him out?"

Gwen nodded as she walked over to the control unit. She flipped a couple switches and watched as Ship's orb and the wall separating Ben's arm disappeared. Ship jumped eagerly into Julie's waiting arms and cuddled up against her. Gwen grabbed the two weapons from Ship and turned to Ben.

Ben was now free, with his omnitrix arm dangling uselessly at his side.

As he rubbed his numb arm with his good one, he said, "Man, I don't ever want to go through that again."

Then she met Kevin's eyes. She watched as a grin spread across his face and he started running towards her. She returned the grin as she met him halfway.

They wrapped their arms around each other. Gwen buried her face in his warm chest while Kevin rested his head on top of hers, breathing in her fresh fragrance. They slowly pulled away, and as Kevin grabbed her chin to make her meet his gaze, he said, "I was so worried. I'm just glad you're okay."

Gwen smiled as she went up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was starting to get more passionate until they heard someone clear their throat.

They broke apart and looked over at Ben and Julie. Ben rubbed the back of his head as he said, "As much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment, we still have to do something about Darkstar before he wakes up."

Gwen then remembered the weapons that she took from Ship. She pulled them out and handed them over to Kevin. Kevin nodded as he aimed the Null Void projector at Darkstar and fired.

All four of them watched as Darkstar's body disappeared.

* * *

They had finally made it back to the garage.

Darkstar was in the Null Void, and everyone was safe.

As for Argit, he was gone when Gwen went back in to get him.

Gwen and Kevin were sitting on a bench, their hands laced together and Gwen's head resting against Kevin's shoulder. Julie was holding Ship, and Ben had his arm thrown around her shoulders.

Julie finally looked up at Ben as she said, "I have to go home. My parents are probably worried sick! They expected me home after my match."

Ben nodded as he reached down and grabbed her hand. "I'll walk you home."

Gwen and Kevin watched as they walked away. Gwen looked up at Kevin and said, "You know, he's really glad Julie came with us."

Kevin shrugged as he replied, "Yeah, I know."

She watched as he started to appear nervous. "Kevin, is something wrong?"

Kevin shook his head as he said, "No, nothing like that. It's just that….I'm just proud of you. You know, for everything you went through today. If it weren't for you, well….. it wouldn't be good."

He felt weird saying all of this. He wasn't one to say a lot of nice stuff like that.

Gwen smiled and laid her hand against his cheek. "Did you know that I love you?"

Kevin returned her smile as he lowered his head and said, "Yeah, I know. The feeling is mutual."

Gwen felt his smile as their lips met. She turned her body so that she was facing him.

Kevin didn't think that he could be any happier. He went through some rough times when he was a kid, but it was all worth it now. He wouldn't change anything, as long as he had Gwen.

After a few minutes, their passionate kiss ended. Gwen returned her head to his shoulder, sighing with joy.

Kevin looked down at her and said, "I remember someone promising me that we'd go somewhere. Just the two of us."

Gwen grinned as she looked up at him, remembering her promise. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Kevin grabbed her wrist as she pulled him towards the car. "There's this auto show, about thirty minutes from here, and they're showing some new models."

Gwen smiled as she was being pulled to the car. On their way home, they had stopped and retrieved Kevin's car, and after a few minutes of working on it, and a little bit of paint, it looked almost brand new.

She opened the car door and got in the passenger seat. She really didn't want to go, but she had promised, even though she thought they would go somewhere more romantic.

As they drove down the road, Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Gwen looked up at Kevin. He's so sweet, and he doesn't even know it. "No, that's okay. Since I saved your life already today, I guess you deserve a break."

Kevin rolled his eyes as Gwen laughed. "Yeah, whatever. You're starting to sound a lot like Ben."

Gwen smiled as she looked over at Kevin. "You know Ben's going to want to keep your blaster."

They rode together to the auto show, Kevin arguing and Gwen laughing.

And Gwen wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**OMG...my story is FINALLY COMPLETE!**

**Actually...I'm a little sad... :'(**

**Oh well, it had to be finished eventually.**

**So, I'm hoping that EVERYONE review and tell me their opinion on my now completed story!**

**I also want to thank all of my reveiwers and those who put alerts or favorited my story. You don't know how encouraging it is when you see people acting so positive on your story. Thanks to those who have reveiwed and are going to review, and be sure to look for my next story.**

**P.S. I've actually already started my next story...so it should be out soon! It's called Decisions of The Past, so be sure to look for it.**

**Once again, thank you so much!**


End file.
